<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel In The Trench Coat by Maja_Stylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146077">Angel In The Trench Coat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maja_Stylinson/pseuds/Maja_Stylinson'>Maja_Stylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maja_Stylinson/pseuds/Maja_Stylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Castiel finally realized that his feelings for Dean aren't what he thought they are. And what if Sam finds out that Cas is in love with his brother?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Destiel fanfic and first fanfic in English so I know it's not amazing. But I tried. I hope you'll like it.<br/>Contains spoilers so if you haven't seen all supernatural just leave now.</p>
<p>This story is happening somewhere in 2020 and honestly, don't really look for connection with the time in actual story. Some characters will be alive, no world ending...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>“My head almost exploded” shouted Dean. Castiel is standing there in his trench coat. Does he EVER put it down? I mean, every time I see him he has his trench coat. Does he wash it? Well, he has to. Last time I’ve seen him it was bloody. Maybe it’s some kind of angel thing.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel has still hit typical straight face. How can he has a straight face all the time. I bet he’s not even that straight.<br/>
“Right. You’re sorry.” I can’t. This is like sixth time they're arguing about this. Well, Dean is shouting and Cas is listening but you know what I mean.<br/>
“Dean, I already apologised.”<br/>
“Seriously, guys? It happened 12 years ago. And Dean, he apologised like twenty times. Just get over it. It’s 2020 and I’d like to drink my morning coffee without you arguing.” My brother can be such an asshole.</p><p>Dean sat behind the table and took his beer. “Do we have something? I feel like killing a few vampires.”<br/>
“Actually, I have good news. There is a case.” I say and Castiel immediately answers.<br/>
“I’m coming too.”<br/>
“No, you’re not.” Says Dean.<br/>
“Yes, he is.”</p><p>“Agent Stark, this is agent Banner and.”<br/>
“Agent Beyonce.” Are you kidding me, Castiel? Again?<br/>
Sheriff looks at us very suspiciously.<br/>
“Let them in. I know them.” Is that…. Jody? And Claire? Of course, Claire is here. That explains why Jody’s here. Nevermind, she got us in and that’s only thing that matters now.</p><p>“There’s a lot of dead bodies.” I feel like I’m going to be sick. Is that a liver? And I’m pretty sure that’s a heart. Well, let’s be optimistic. It’s not a werewolf.<br/>
“How can be Cas so calm?” says Dean. “There are organs I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen even in biology class.”<br/>
“Like you were paying attention.” I laugh.<br/>
“Bitch.”<br/>
“Jerk.”<br/>
Castiel turns around and looks at us. “It looks like vampires. But there’s something wrong.”<br/>
“What is it, Cas?” I say and look at the body. What did I miss?<br/>
“These are vampires too.”<br/>
“Great. Vampires killing each other. This is gonna be something.” Dean says. I think he’s okay now. The argue between him and Cas is no longer his problem. How is it that dead bodies are more interesting for him than argue? Right, they’re dead bodies. And also vampires. This is definitely more exciting than anything.</p><p>“Claire, we haven’t seen each other in a while. How’s everything going?” I say and she hugs me.<br/>
“You really wanna catch up when there is around 10 bodies lying on the ground next to us.”<br/>
“Well…”<br/>
“I’ve been good. School still sucks but I’m still not failing, even though I’m still hunting. Jody’s still good mum, Alex’s still working in hospital, which works for us. And she still lives with us which is great. Patience is doing great too. Her psychic things are better now so she can focus on school more. Donna is visiting us almost everyday. Jody is talking about her moving in.”<br/>
“And what about Kaia?” I ask.<br/>
“Well. We kinda dating now.” She starts blushing. This is probably the first time I actually see her blushing.<br/>
“That’s great.”<br/>
“What about Dean and Cas. They already got together, right?”<br/>
“They only got into another fight.” I laugh even though during they argue it wasn’t funny at all. But just like everyone says ‘You will eventually laugh at it.’ right?</p><p>“Sammy?” I hear Deans voice.<br/>
“You have something.”<br/>
“This one had an address in his pocket. Cas, can you check it out?” Is he serious right now?<br/>
“That’s not funny, Dean.” Cas says.<br/>
I grab his arm and go away from Cas so he won’t hear us. Well, he’s a celestial being so it wont help. But at least he won’t be right here when I’m about to ‘domesticate’ Dean.<br/>
“What is this all about, Dean? Why are you such an asshole today. You know that Cas doesn’t have his wings so why are you doing this? Are you seriously still mad because what happened in 2008?”<br/>
“You’re right, this was too much. I should apologise.”</p><p>“Cas?” says Dean. I know I shouldn’t be listening to them. I just want to know that he really apologised.<br/>
“Yes, Dean?”<br/>
“I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t mentioned your wings.” Dean says.<br/>
“It’s okay Dean.” How can be Castiel so calm? If someone would mention some missing part of my body I definitely wouldn’t be so calm.<br/>
“Fine. Now let’s find those sons of a bitches.”</p><p>Does anyone ever wondered why we are always going to the woods when it’s night? I did. Every freaking time. Why can’t we kill vampires somewhere you can see your own hands because it’s not dark? I’d prefer beaches or parks in the middle of the day. <br/>
Dean grabs a bad and starts with putting guns into it.<br/>
“Are you okay?” I ask him.<br/>
“Yes, definitely.” He answers and continues with guns.<br/>
“Okay but, why do we need that much guns?” He is NOT okay. I wonder what’s going on because he is either drunk or I don’t know, maybe under some kind of spell.<br/>
“Because we’re going to hunt vampires and we… Oh, right, we’re going to hunt vampires and I didn’t put there any machetes.”<br/>
“Dean, we need to talk.”<br/>
“Not now. Those machetes ain’t sharp at all.”</p><p>We have guns, machetes, dead man’s blood, we’re in crappy motel and he still didn’t have time to talk to me about what’s going on with him. Is it to hard to sit on the bed and tell me what’s wrong? And where he even is right now? Probably in a bar with a girl while I spend night by doing research. Why am I even doing this every time? I never thought that I’ll say this but I miss those British guys. It was easier when they were sending me cases and everything.<br/>
I open my laptop and I start searching. Anything about this case, please. Make my life easier. I really need some sleep before Dean comes back.<br/>
Castiel is watching some cartoon. I’m kinda jealous. I know that he is doing a lot of things for and with us but that fact that he’s sitting there watching, what is it, Scooby-Doo? Do I have to do this research? Because I think that I haven’t seen that one.</p><p>It’s after midnight and I just realised that Cas has all Scooby-Doo episodes on flash disk. And yes, I became suspicious after 4 hours of Scooby-Doo. Then he told me it’s not TV but our marathon. How could I think that someone is playing 4 hours of Scooby-Doo on TV? Luckily I did a bit of the research during it and I found at least some information. Well, I found one thing but I’m going to fully concentrate on Scooby-Doo because I’m too tired to do anything else. How can Cas not sleep? It’s the best part of the day.</p><p>I open my eyes. Dean is back? And he is awake? How can he be awake. He must have slept less than me and I think that I’m gonna fall asleep again.<br/>
“Morning, sunshine.” He smiles. I really want to punch him right now. “I made you a coffee.”<br/>
“You look like your night was great.” I say.<br/>
“It was awesome.” What is it about this word. Why is he using it all the time.<br/>
I started sipping my coffee.<br/>
“Oh god. What did you do with it? I feel I have a heart attack or something. It that rum in it?”<br/>
“Yes it is.” I’m gonna kill him. “So, did you find anything about vampires here?”<br/>
“Actually, after 2 hours of Scooby-Doo I found something about murders from last year. And after another 2 hours I found this.” I showed them a photo.<br/>
“Wait. You were watching Scooby-Doo for 4 hours?” Dean sounds little bit like a kid who just found out that all his friends went to Disneyland and he was at home because he didn’t know.<br/>
“Seriously? Dean, you’re a grown up man.” I say<br/>
“I’m starting to think that your night was much better than mine.”<br/>
“Oh, it definitely was.” I smile at him. “Well, back to the case. There is this old building on the outskirts of this town. Kids are calling it The Haunted House. Really original name but whatever. There is this article about missing people who went there.”<br/>
“That literally screams VAMPIRE.” Dean says and Castiel starts smiling. That’s weird.<br/>
“What are you saying about a breakfast? I’m starving.”<br/>
“We should check this out before it gets dark out there.” I say.<br/>
“Fine, but I need food so we have to stop somewhere.”</p><p>Of course, we’re going there. They have bacon and burgers. But I don’t want to argue. The worst thing that can happen is that we would have to go to that house in the night. And even though I don’t like it I’m already use to it.<br/>
“Can I have a coffee, please.” Cas suddenly asks the waitress.<br/>
“Cas, I was making coffee. You could ask, I would make you too.” Dean seems to be a bit sad.<br/>
“No, thank you, Dean, but I prefer their non-alcoholic coffee.” Castiel’s straight face is fascinating me. How? I’m about to start laughing because waitress face after Cas mentioning non-alcohol coffee, was great.<br/>
“I’d like a lot of bacon.”<br/>
“Anything else? Do you want me to bring you bread or just bacon?” she asks. I know what he’s thinking. He will definitely tell her that she can bring herself with that bacon. But he didn’t.<br/>
“No, just bacon. And bring me a cheeseburger for my brother. After all these salads he’s been eating he deserves real food.” She looks at me like she would like to know if I really want cheeseburger. And I just smile because I’m not in mood. I’m kidding. The truth is that I’m starving and I’d really like a cheeseburger.</p><p>We're eating our unhealthy food and Cas is drinking black coffee.<br/>
“Sam. Dean. I think we forgot something.” Dean looks at Cas with mouth full of bacons. One of them almost fell back on the plate.<br/>
“What.” he mumbles.<br/>
“We forgot Jack back in the bunker.” Cas says.<br/>
“He’s gonna be fine, don’t worry, Cas.” For last few years he acts like a true dad. More like dad than the was acting when he found Claire.<br/>
“You’re right. I showed him how to turn on Netflix.” An I have a big resource of cereals. He will be fine.</p><p>“I think we should go check that building. It’s almost night and I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” I’m already tired. Another thing I’m really jealous about. Castiel never sleeps. He’s not even tired. I’m getting up from bed tired. Every morning. One night I would like to sleep more and wake up and feel like I was actually sleeping. And why Dean looks always like he is not tired at all? Is that because of that amount of alcohol he’s getting every day?<br/>
“Here’s your machete, there’s mine. Cas… You don’t need anything. I think we can go.” That house is scary. Why we always have to go to scary places like this.</p><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>I have goosebumps from this place. I’d like stay here and just wait until they kill all of those vampires and then I could go sleep. I’m tired. Why are we doing this in night.<br/>
“Cas you go with Dean this way. I’m going that way. Try not to die before we meet. Don’t die even after we meet. Just go.” Says Sam.<br/>
“Sammy? Be careful.”  </p><p>I’m glad that I can go with Cas but I’m worried that something will happen to Sam. I know he's a big boy but he’s still my little brother and I can’t loose him. Again. Not even fact that he was already dead many times and he’s still alive can make me be calm.<br/>
We’re going into a house that is slowly falling apart. I think that this building is going to kill us sooner than vampires. I should have drink that whiskey we had in motel.<br/>
“Dean.” I hear Castiel’s voice and right after that a vampire appears in front of me. This is not my first one so I kill him pretty easily. Another vampires are right behind him. This is gonna be a long night.</p><p>We’re in the middle of the building. Or at least I think this is the middle. But Sam’s not here.<br/>
“Sammy!” I shout.<br/>
“Dean, be quiet.” I need to know that he’s still alive. But this time I should have been quiet. More vampires have appeared. Where the hell they’re still coming from. Heads are going down. Did one of them just bit me? You son of a bitch.</p><p>This was the last one.<br/>
“Dean?”<br/>
“Sammy.” I’m running to hug my brother.<br/>
“Was that all of them?” he asks.’<br/>
“I think so.”<br/>
Castiel is on the ground. He’s an angel, how’s even possible that they could hurt him this bad? I take his hand and help him get on his feet.<br/>
“Are you okay?” I ask him. I know he’s not really okay.<br/>
“Yes, thank you, Dean.” He is trying to smile.<br/>
“We should go.” Just shut up, Sam. I was just looking deeply into Castiel’s eyes. You had to destroy it.</p><p>Only thing I want to do right now is go to sleep. And I’m going to. Nothing can stop me. Our motel room is so tiny. How can we handle this every time. And those beds are so uncomfortable. One day I’d like to stay in a hotel again. Like with those British guys.<br/>
We’re almost there. Wait, do you see that cute boy over there? I don’t think I’m going to bed tonight. Actually, I’m going to bed but with this guy and I don’t care that I have lack of sleep every night. I’m going to make it right. Just not tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>“Hello, Dean.” Son of the bitch. He doesn’t have his wings and he still can come from nowhere and scare the hell out of me.<br/>“Cas?” I’m trying to stay cool. I just came back to motel and I’m tired.<br/>“I’ve been calling you.”<br/>“I’m sorry Cas. I was spending time with a… lady.”  Why is my voice shaking. <br/>Cas is doing this suspicious face. I don’t like it.<br/>“Sam was worried about you when you just disappeared.” And you weren’t? Why didn’t Sam call me then.</p><p>“Hello.” First thing we heard when we came home. As always. But good thing is that Jack survived here alone and haven’t set this place on fire. Well, he is wrapped in a blanket and has Sam’s cereals in a big bowl. He’s eating them as a popcorn. And he left. And now he’s in my room that is full of the bowls. Was he here all the time? Netflix, one word that explained a lot.<br/>“Jack, don’t you want to get shower, change your clothes and I’ll clean my room meanwhile. Without being mad at you?” I asked him. He looks at me.<br/>“Why?” he asks.<br/>“Because it’s my room and I’d like to get it back. I’ll take you out and buy you an ice-cream.”<br/>“All right.” he got up and eventually left my room. And I’m going to sleep hoping that his shower will be really long.</p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>Is it all right that I feel like a proud dad? I mean, Jack was here alone and we still have place to live in. Well, I should not think about how he ate my food. But I’m gonna kill him later.<br/>“Sam?” I hear Castiel’s voice.<br/>“Hmm?” I answer him. I’m already looking for a new case. Why am I doing it? We need a rest. I close my laptop and turn on Cas.<br/>“Can I ask you a question?”<br/>“Sure.” I’m pretty scared what he’ll say. Mostly his questions are weird or I don’t have answers for them.<br/>“Have you ever cared about someone more than other people?” I honestly haven’t see this coming.<br/>“Like Dean, you or Jack?” where does this conversation going?<br/>“No, I mean… like Ruby but without that death in the end.” Oh.<br/>“So you’re asking me if I ever loved someone who I wanted for example marry?”<br/>“No. Not love.” I’m pretty lost now.<br/>“Look, Cas, I have no idea what are you talking about now.”<br/>“I want to know what I have to do if I care about someone really much but it’s not love. I guess.”<br/>“Well, try to invite her out. Maybe it will be love eventually. You never know.” Cas is in love? I mean, he cares about someone but it’s not love he guess? The time he spent here is really good for him. He’s starting to be more like a human. Well, I don’t know if he thinks that it’s good for him but I’m really happy that he’s not that creepy angel anymore.<br/>I open my laptop again. Still no case. You know what? I’m tired. I have no idea when was the last time I slept. Like really slept. I haven’t found any case so I’m going to sleep. Maybe I finally won’t be that tired.</p><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>“Dean?” I haven’t considered that we live with two angels. I open my eyes.<br/>“Come in.” Castiel enters my room and turn lights on. My eyes are going to bleed or something. The light is too bright.<br/>“You were sleeping.”<br/>“Yes. I was.” And I’m not anymore because someone who doesn’t sleep doesn’t understand how tired I am after a case and that cute guy.<br/>“I’m sorry. I-“<br/>“Don’t say that you’ll come later when you already woke me up.”<br/>“I was thinking if you want to go out but you look too tired.” We were out like whole day during the case. Isn’t it enough for him?<br/>“If you want to I promised Jack that I’ll take him out and buy him ice-cream because I wanted him out of my room. You can go with us if you want to.” I can handle two angels. After all, Cas is starting to be more human. I guess it won’t be that hard. <br/>“I want to. When will we go?” I look at the clock. It’s 10 a.m. and I’m still tired.<br/>“If you meet Jack somewhere in the bunker tell him that we will go in 11:30. And please make sure that he wont knocks on my door too, thanks.” I turn on the other side. Cas quietly left the room and closed the door. My eyes are full of tears now and I don’t know why. Go to sleep. Please.<br/>I’m crying for a long time. I’m such a mess.</p><p>I open my eyes because I think that I hear something. Cas? I quickly sit. Wow, I’ve never in my entire life woke up that fast. Well, I actually did once. When I thought that someone is going to kill me but it was just Jack.<br/>And now it’s Jack again.<br/>“Dean. It’s 11:35. Cas said that you said 11:30.” I’m gonna kill them. I really am.<br/>“Cas was wrong. I said 11:40. He didn’t understand right.” I get up from bed and go to bathroom to brush my teeth.</p><p>They’re acting like kids today. They do it everyday but today I want to kill them more than normally.<br/>Cas and Jack are already waiting for me. Cas has his typical trench coat. I’m gonna burn it one day. Yes, I know that I couldn’t do it. I will take it at least and never give it back.<br/>“Can we go?” I ask them even though I already know the answer. Of course they’re ready to go.</p><p>We all sit into Baby. Jack is still ‘too young’ to sit in the front seat so Cas sit there. We finally get to the centre of the city and found sweet-shop.<br/>“Can you just choose an ice-cream so we can go.” I said. They finally order an ice-cream. We can finally go.<br/>“You won’t have an ice-cream?” asks Cas.<br/>“Fine, I’ll have one too.”</p><p>“No Jack. You’re not going into my car with an ice-cream. We’ll go for a walk and then you two can in.” I said when Jack asked me if he can go to my Baby. I just cleaned it. I don’t wanna do it again this soon.<br/>We are going to the park. This is really unusual for me. And I think that for Cas it’s unusual too. He’s acting really weirdly lately. Jack on the other hand seems to be happy. And I think that we owe him after we forgot him in the bunker for a few days and didn’t even tell him that we’re going away.<br/>“How tastes your ice-cream?” Yes, Cas is more human now but he’s still really crappy in small talks.<br/>“It’s awesome.” How could I wanted to not have an ice-cream?<br/>And another few minutes of awkward silence.<br/>“How’s your ice-cream?” I had to do something. This silence was driving me crazy.<br/>“You know that food is still unpleasant for me.” I forgot that he can taste every molecule or something.<br/>We probably just lost Jack. I can’t see him anywhere. But I believe that he’s a big boy.<br/>We’re just going through the park in complete silence. Why is this getting that weird? Castiel is eating his ice-cream and I think that I don’t want it anymore. From all this my stomach is starting to feel weird. Like I’m gonna vomit.<br/>“Dean, are you all right?” And this is exactly what I didn’t want to happen. He’s being really protective and I don’t want him to worry about me.<br/>“Yes, I’m fine. But I think that I don’t want that ice-cream anymore.”<br/>“I take it.” Where did Jack came from? He took my ice-cream. I think that I don’t have to worry about it anymore.<br/>“Are you sure? You just gave up on your food.” Yes, Cas. I’m fine. I just feel really bad like I’m gonna puke but it’s nice at the same time. I’m really confused and I think that I’m gonna cry. What? Where did all of this come from?<br/>“I’m fine.”<br/>“Are you saying it because it’s just what people do?”<br/>“Cas, I’m fine. Just leave it.” Did he just gave me THAT look? I’m not really sure what does it mean but I know that I don’t like it.</p><p>“I’m done with my ice-cream. Can we go?” Jack asks.<br/>“Yes.” I say and take my car keys.<br/>“Can I sit on passengers seat?” He asks again.<br/>“No.”</p><p>How I like to come home. Son of a bitch, I forgot to buy a beer. The only thing I really wanted in town. But I have to say that the time we spent together was good… -ish.<br/>Jack is already inside the bunker.<br/>“Cas I forgot beer. I’ll go back for it.” I sit back to the car and he looks at me through the open window.<br/>“Should I go with you?” he asks me. Why not? It’d be nice. But no, I need some time just for myself.<br/>“Thanks for asking but I think that I can go for a beer myself.” He is looking at me. And there it is, another awkward silence.<br/>“I’ll go then.” he says eventually and leaves. That was weird.</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Sam</strong>
</p><p>I just woke up and the bunker is empty. I don’t know if I should be worried or happy that I finally have time for myself. I take my cereals, or at least what is left after Jack, and make coffee. Should I look for another case? I think I should. But after a breakfast. Well, brunch. What is it like 1 p.m.?</p><p>I finish my brunch and a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory. I think that I have to finish it one day. I sit behind the table and start looking for cases. No one else will do it. Well, Jack would. And here he is.<br/>“Do we have a case?” he asks immediately.<br/>“Not yet but I’m working on it.” he sits next to me.<br/>“Can I help?” he looks like a puppy. I suppose that he is the closest thing to son that I’ll ever have. Maybe I’m wrong but in this life? How many girls would be happy about their child being raised in this environment. And I think that Dean and Cas think about Jack in the same way. We like this kid. But I think that no one is telling him enough.<br/>“Sure. Why not.”<br/>We spend like that a lot of time. Or at least it feels like.</p><p>“Sam?” Shit, we should give him a bell around his neck or something.<br/>“Yes, Cas?” I look at him.<br/>“Can I talk to you? Privately?” Last time he wanted to talk to me he was talking about love. Should I be afraid? It’s Cas, I always should be afraid about conversations with him.<br/>I stand up and go to the next room with him. I don’t think that it’ll help because Jack is Jack. I don’t know how it works but I won’t be surprised if he could even read my mind.<br/>“So what is it?” I ask him.<br/>“I just wanted to tell you that we went out just like you suggested.” I wasn’t see this coming.<br/>“And? Was it good?”<br/>“Yes, it was.” Is he smiling? This is weird. But I’m happy for him.<br/>“Will you tell me who it is?”<br/>“No.” I tried. But I’m still happy.<br/>He turns around and go away. All right. This was weird. Why wouldn’t he just tell me who she is? I bet that I don’t even know her.<br/>I go back to Jack to help him helping me with looking for the case.</p><p>“Hey Dean, Jack just found a case.” I say immediately when I hear Dean opening the door.<br/>“Awesome. Do you want a beer?” he asks<br/>“Sure. Where have you been?” I ask him after he give me a beer.<br/>“I promised Jack to take him for an ice-cream because I wanted my room back. And Cas asked me if I want to go out so I took him with us. And then I realise that I forgot beer so I had to go back. So what about that case?”</p><p>Wait. Cas did what?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>Four of us in Ipmala. This car is so small but still we can fit in. I don’t talk that much and I think that Dean noticed. But he’s quiet too. Castiel and Jack are sitting on the back seats also quiet. And yes, we didn’t forget Jack this time. Dean is driving, music is really loud and I’m glad this time because I don’t want to talk. I know that I act really childish now and that we did even jokes about them together but now when I know that it might be real one day I don’t know what to do and what to say. Of course I’d be okay if they were together but it’s just a new information and I don’t know how to deal with it. I’m also scared that I’ll say something that offends one of them. I increase the volume of the radio even more to drown out my thoughts. Dean looks at me because he knows that I don’t like this music. But I don’t care. My thoughts are more annoying than this.<br/>
“Where are we even going?” asks Jack. I think that this awkward silence is over. Dean turns off the radio and I start thinking about everything again. This was exactly what I didn’t want to happen. Silence is still here. “Sam?” says Dean. “Yes?” I answer him. “You usually are the clever one here so you could answer him.” I completely forgot that he asks a question. My thoughts were quicker and louder. “Yes, were going to Manhattan. There is a ghost problem.” A ghost problem? Really Sam? Is this really what you just said? I guess so.</p><p>Everyone in the car noticed that there is something wrong so after I turn up the volume no one is talking or touching the radio again. Or at least for next five minutes. Castiel looks nervous. Sometimes I forget that he isn’t that ‘dumb’ angel anymore. His human part is there and he is using it a lot. He is looking out from the window and looks exactly how I look every time when I want to talk about something I actually don’t want to talk about. Like when a kids want to tell their parents they did something but at the same time they know that if they tell they will be grounded for the rest of their children lives and their parents will be angry.<br/>
He is also the one who break the silence. “I would like to tell you something.” Damn Cas, just shut up. You can’t just tell him. It’s Dean. No one knows how he will react. “I think that I… didn’t turn the TV off.” I don’t know if I want to kick him or hug him now. If this is what was bothering him this whole time I think we’re fine. But he is an asshole because the TV.<br/>
“Cas, we have a kid, I checked if the TV is off because I still don’t trust Jack that he will actually turn it off before leaving. Now I’ll keep an eye on you too.” says Dean and I want to start laughing. It’s true with Jack. You have no idea how many times he didn’t turn off something. One time our bunker almost burned because of Jack. But we can’t blame him he is a kid. Angel kid.</p><p>We arrived to the motel few minutes ago. Dean went to sleep and Jack is already watching TV.<br/>
“Cas, can we talk?” I say and leave the room hoping that he will understand and go out with me.<br/>
“Yes, Sam?” he says. “I don’t know how to start so I’ll probably just say it.” I say. “Are you in love with Dean?” Castiel face is now red. I think that this is the redest red I’ve ever seen.<br/>
“Sam, don’t be mad. I am sure that I can’t do anything about it. It’s not my fault.” He’s right. It’s not his fault. “I know. I just wanted to make sure that I understand right and also I wanted to tell you that you can’t tell Dean. I’m not sure how he will react. He likes you a lot but I think that just as a friend.”<br/>
“I understand.” says Cas. “Can I go now?”<br/>
“Yes.” He turns around and go back inside. I’m stupid I shouldn’t have told him this. What if I made it worse?</p><p>Castiel looks sad this whole evening. I went to bed just to avoid his unhappy face. I shouldn’t have talked to him. I’m so stupid.</p><p>Next morning I’m the last one who wake up. Dean is already sitting behind the table doing whatever he is doing, Jack is watching TV again, which reminds me that we should have a talk about spending this much time watching cartoons when we get back home, and Cas is…<br/>
“Where is Cas?” I ask when I realise that he’s not here.<br/>
“I don’t know. He wasn’t here when I woke up.” We both look at Jack.<br/>
“He said something about going for the fresh air.” I think I really fucked up.</p><p>We left a note if Castiel get back before us and leave to hunt down some monsters. According what Jack found it should be a werewolf. Missing heart and everything. I think I broke Castiel’s heart. What have I done? I know that it’s a bad idea to tell Dean about Cas’ feelings but Castiel wouldn’t feel like this. I think he shouldn’t be alone now.</p><p>“Agent…” I don’t even finish it because sheriff says “Get in, your partner is already here.”<br/>
Well, at least we found Cas.<br/>
“What are you doing here?” Dean asks. “I couldn’t sleep so I came here earlier.” You don’t even sleep. This is much more suspicious than if you’d say that you love Dean and you left because you’re broken. Fortunately for everyone Dean was quiet. No more questions.</p><p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>Should I tell him? I probably should. But Sam would kill him if I told him. But I want to tell him. Would be Dean mad that I love him? Would he stop talking to me? Would he hate me? Would he want me to leave?</p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>I don’t like that is quiet like this. I know that no one is asking anything but I’m honestly scared that he’d tell Dean. There is nothing wrong with him loving my brother but even though I know Dean my whole life I have no idea how he will react.</p><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>What the hell is going on here.</p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>I should say something. I usually have a lot of things to say. But now? Nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>“So what do you think did this?” sheriff asks and I’m glad that he breaks the uncomfortable silence. “A bear.” I say. “A bear? We don’t have bears here.” “Well, you have now.” I go back to car. I’m just gonna sit here and wait for them. I don’t know what happened to them but I want it to be over.</p><p>After a few minutes everyone is back in car and we’re ready to go back to the motel. Sam will do the research, Jack will watch TV and I will talk to Cas. Maybe he’ll tell me what’s wrong with them.</p><p>As I thought. When we got back Sam sat behind the table with the laptop and started talking about something.<br/>
“Cas? Can I talk to you? Outside.” I say and Sam stops talking. He looks at me, then at Cas, back at me and with weird face he puts his eyes back to the screen. Cas follows me outside.<br/>
“What’s going on?” I say immediately. “I don’t know what you mean.” He answers me. Of course you know what’s going on. But why you don’t want to tell me. “You all are acting really weirdly. I say and he looks away. Seriously Cas? “Everything is fine.” He says. Surprisingly I actually hear sarcasm in his voice. “Just… Don’t worry about it, Dean. It’s nothing.” Then he leaves. Of course it’s not nothing. I’m gonna find out what is it they’re hiding from me.</p><p>Next day I wake up first. If we don’t count those two who don’t need to sleep that much. Or at all. It’s not fair.<br/>
Sam is still sleeping. “Wake up, Sammy!” I shout as loud as I need to wake him up. “Come on, there is case waiting on us.” Sam opens one of his eyes slowly. “Actually. You should go with Cas. I have some things to do in town.” Not weird at all. “All right.” I say and leave the room.</p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>“Why are you staying behind?” Cas asks me when Dean leaves. “I just have to do some stuff. Just go.” I lie to him. Of course I have nothing better to do but I want them to spend some time together without me and Jack. Maybe they’ll talk about THINGS and Dean will stop with those questions. “All right. Should we take Jack then?” he asks again. “JUST GO!” He leaves eventually. I look at Jack. So, what now? We can’t just sit here and do nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>We are sitting in Impala, Dean is driving. I don’t feel good. I don’t want him to ask me another questions. I don’t want to tell him. We are quiet, music is playing in radio. What it this song. I like it. I turn volume up and Dean looks at me. “Do you like that song? Sam usually don’t want me to have radio this loud if this is playing. It’s AC/DC.” He smiles and starts moving his had to the rhythm of the song. He’s happy. I like when he’s happy. I smile at him and copy his moves.<br/>
“So, are you sure everything is okay?” he asks eventually. He ruins the moment. “Yes.” I say and look from my window to avoid any eye contact that could happen. His smile is away. I know it even though I’m not looking at him anymore. “Dean. There are reasons why I don’t want to talk about it.” I’m still looking from the window. “But I’m okay. You don’t have to worry about me or Sam or Jack. It’s nothing.” I try to smile and I finally look at him again. He’s not talking. We are just listening to the music. Or maybe he is. I am thinking. But I’m not sure about what. My mind is empty.<br/>
We finally stop in the middle of nowhere. There is small wooden house. Maybe not house but definitely something where could hide a werewolf. Dean opens the trunk and hand me a gun. He takes one for himself.</p><p>Dean opens the door carefully enough so he don’t get killed in first few seconds but quickly enough so the werewolf freaks out. I am coming from the other side if he tries to escape. He points his gun and the werewolf but before he shoots there is a chair flying at him. Werewolf is throwing things at Dean and he quickly hides behind a couch. I should do something. I come to the room just in time to stop the werewolf from throwing a table at Dean. I shoot him. “Dean, are you okay?” I run to him. He’s lying behind the couch and there is blood on his leg. “Let me see it.” I say but he tries to stand up. “I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” He says but I know he’s just playing a hero. He would fall back on the ground id I didn’t catch him. “You’re not fine. I can heal you.” I say to him but I already know the answer. “No, I don’t need to be healed. It’s fine.” I heal him anyway because I need him to drive us back to the motel.<br/>
Another quiet ride.</p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>“Jack, what will you say to Dean and Cas if they ask you what were we doing?” I ask Jack just like you’d ask little kid if you were doing something you don’t want others to know. “That we were at the library doing boring research he definitely don’t want to hear about because it was boring.” He answers me just like I tried to teach him few minutes ago. “And what you definitely won’t tell them?” “That we were eating pizza and ice cream all day and watching TV.” I think that this will be easy. Suddenly I hear sweet sound of Impala parking outside. They’re here.<br/>
Dean is the first one who walks into room. I immediately see the blood on his jeans. “Are you okay? What happened?” “Nothing, I’m fine.” He growls. Now if he find out the truth about what we were doing all day…<br/>
Cas walks inside after a few seconds. “We got the werewolf. Can we go home now?” I turn off the TV and in few minutes we are all sitting in Impala again. This will be the longest ride we’ve ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>“Morning, sunshine.” The first thing I hear in the morning is Dean’s voice. He is sitting behind the table eating something that smells really good. I hear my stomach crying for food. I think I haven’t eaten for quite long time. Last food was probably witch Jack. “What is that?” I ask him with hope that I’ll get some of that.<br/>“Cas is cooking. It should have been pancakes. Well, it looks really bad but I love it.” Dean says with full mouth.<br/>“Good morning, Sam. I have some for you too.” Cas appears in the room and place another plate with food on the table. “Morning.” I say and immediately sit behind the table. It tastes even better. “I had no idea that you can cook, Cas.”<br/>“Actually, I can’t. But I wanted to do something nice for you.” He looks at Dean who mind only his food. That sad look on Cas’ face. “Well, it’s really good.” I say.<br/>“Do you have more Cas?” asks Dean and of course Cas takes his plate and leaves.<br/>“So, I didn’t find any cases.” I say when Dean is waiting for more of this delicious stuff which definitely doesn’t looks like pancakes. “Me neither.” He answers me. “I’d say we could take some time off, what do you say?”<br/>I need time off more than ever. Honestly, there is too much drama around Cas and Dean that I just need to get out of here. “Sounds nice.” I say still enjoying my food.</p><p>Finally, even Jack comes here. “Good morning.” He says. “Where are we going today?”<br/>“Jack, we thought that we would have a free day. There is no case and even though we like hunting we need some rest. You can, I don’t know, watch cartoons all day.” I say. “Can I go out?”<br/>“Sure, just don’t do something stupid and don’t get yourself killed.” Says Dean. He finally finished his breakfast. I would like to know how he managed to eat all of it.</p><p>I have no idea what to do. We haven’t got free time in like forever. Maybe it sounds quite weird but I think I’m just gonna spend this day by reading. I haven’t time for that like forever. I just clean a plate from my breakfast and go lie down with a book.</p><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>A whole day without hunting. I can’t even remember when was the last time this happened. I feel like getting a drink. I know it sounds like something I’d probably do even though we’d be on a hunt but it feels different when you don’t have any responsibilities.</p><p>“Cas? I’m going for a drink. Wanna join me? I think you’d use a drink. You all are so tense all the time. Especially you.” I ask Cas when I want to leave the bunker. “Yes, I want to.” He says.<br/>“Sam, Cas and I are going out for a drink.” I shout hoping Sam would hear me. When I hear him shouting “Fine” back at me I leave with Cas behind me.</p><p>The ride isn’t that long with Cas in the car, because he doesn’t mind music being really loud. I park Baby outside a bar. I was here couple of times. The bartender is cute but we never got far. We end up kissing that’s all. “We’re here. Come on Cas, we’re gonna get you drunk.” Cas gets out from the car and looks at the bar. “Sure.” He says with is ‘I don’t trust this’ voice.<br/>I hold the door for him so he can go inside. “Dean, I haven’t seed you for ages. Where have you been? And who’s your friend?” THE bartender looks at me and smiles. “Well you know. A lot of work to do. This is Cas, btw.” I points at him and he simply says “Hello.”<br/>“So, what can I get you. The usual, Dean?” bartender asks and I nod. “For him too.” I point at Cas and he looks confused. It doesn’t take a long time until two shots of something are put in front of us. I’ve never asked what it is but we drink it with the bartenders all the time. I give one of them to Cas. He looks at me but I can see that he's not really sure by drink I gave him. “Just drink it, Cas.” I say and he actually does it. I drink mine too. It's as good as I remember it. I look at Cas. He doesn't really look like he likes it. I laugh quietly so he wouldn't hear me. “So what do you think?” I ask him after he get used to the taste of the thing he just drank. “It’s… Good, I guess.” he answers me. It makes me laugh even more because he doesn't really look like he means it. “So what now?” he asks me. “Now we can get another one if you want.” I say but he doesn't really look like he would want another one. “Okay maybe we could give it a time and try another one later.” I say but at the same time I wave at the bartender to bring me another one. I quickly drink it and get up from my chair “Have you ever been dancing?” I ask Cas but his face says no. I take his hand and drag him on the dance floor. Music is really loud so I can't really hear what he's saying to me but I think that he's definitely saying something. He looks really scared. I think that I've never seen anyone being this scared of dancing. “Don't worry, it's not that hard.” I'm trying to calm him down. He looks me in the eyes, smiles a bit and lets me take him deeper into crowd. I like dancing in the middle of the crowd better because no one can really see me there. People are minding their own business. Not like theaters who are sitting at a bar, drinking something and looking at people who are actually dancing. I used to be one of those guys until THE bartender took me dancing once. It was an amazing night. We were dancing for hours and hours. Even after the bar was closed. He told his boss that he will clean the bar after closing hours so we could dance for another hour maybe two. That was the night we kissed for the first time. Unfortunately there was a case so I had to leave.</p><p>We are somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Castiel still looks really unsure so I take his hands in stride to show him what to do. After a few songs you could actually tell that he's dancing. “See, it’s not that hard.” I say. There is a lot of people around us. Most of them are kissing or doing other stuff which makes Cas kinda uncomfortable. “You okay?” I ask him and he finally looks at me. “Yes, I am.” He says still weirdly looking around. “Want another drink?” “Yes.”</p><p>We come back at the bar. He looks less tense than before. I sit on a chair and order us another beer. “What do you say about this place?” I ask him. There is a cute girl walking past us. I look at her but Cas doesn’t seem to be interested at all. He is just awkwardly looking around. He doesn’t talk about girls that much. But I’m wandering, what exactly is his type if not that girl? She was gorgeous. Should I ask him?</p><p>Bartender finally gets us our beer. I take a deep sip to get courage to ask Cas about girls and everything related to it. I have no idea why I’m so afraid to ask him. I kill monsters for gods sake, why I feel scared to ask a question?<br/>“Cas? You never really talk about, you know, girls and stuff.” I say eventually. “I apparently don’t.” He answers and take his own beer to drink it. Awkward silence, awesome. I have no idea how to continue.<br/>“Do you have any… Type or something? You don’t seem to be very interested in much of them.” I say and he looks away. It looks like he is watching that cute brunette over there. “You like her?” I ask but he doesn’t answer. “Cas? Hey?” I try it again.<br/>“What?” he answers after a while. “I was asking if you like her.” I point at the girl. “Ehm… She is cute.” He answers. “Then go talk to her.” I take his hand, get him up and drag him to the girl.</p><p>
  <strong>Cas</strong>
</p><p>“Hello.” I say to the girl because I have no other choice now. Dean dragged me here and it would be awkward if I’d left now.<br/>“Hi.” She answers. She sounds a bit drunk. “Emilly.” She says. “I’m Castiel.”<br/>“Nice to meet you Castiel. You have really strange name. Not strange like weird but… I’ve never met a person with this name. I’m sorry I talk too much when I’m nervous.” She laughs. I smile at her. “It’s okay.” I say. She waves at the bartender and order a beer for both of us.<br/>“So, Castiel, what brings you here?” she asks after a while. “My friend Dean.” I say. She laughs again. “You’re funny. I meant, why you came talk to me.”<br/>“Also Dean. He asked if I like you and then made me go here.” I say. “So, do you like me?” she asks then. “I’m not sure. I don’t know you.” I say really honestly. I don’t know her how could I know if I like her. “Well, let’s get to know each other.” She takes her beer, which bartender just put in front of her, and put it up. “To getting to know each other.” She says and drink almost half of it. I take the beer too and sip a bit.</p><p>
  <strong>Sam</strong>
</p><p>Dean left, Cas left, Jack left. I have the whole bunker for myself and only thing I’ve been doing do far was reading and tidying. I feel really sorry for myself now. Maybe I could call Dean and join them. No, I don’t want to ruin whatever they’re doing right now. Maybe I could meet Charlie. I haven’t seen her in a while. But what if she has plans. Well, one call can’t ruin anything.</p><p>“Hey, Sam.” I hear her voice in my phone after a long time of waiting. “Charlie. Do you have plans for today?” I ask immediately. “I’m sorry, Sam. I’m actually not home. Do you need anything?” she asks. “No it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry for bothering you.” I turn off my phone before she can say anything else. I’m such a mess. I don’t know how to have fun after those years we’re hunting. How is Dean doing that? Maybe I can just go sit to the bar and wait what happens. He does it all the time and somehow he always ends up with a girl.</p><p>“Sam?” What is Jack doing home so soon? “I’m here.” I say quite loudly. “Are you going somewhere?” He asks me. “Yes, I’m actually going out.” I answer him. “Great, I’m going with you.” He says.</p><p>
  <strong>Dean</strong>
</p><p>I leave Cas near that girl hoping that he will actually start talking with her. And finally he says hello. I sit back at the chair I was sitting at before and continue drinking my beer. I also take Cas’ beer because I’m sure he won’t need it.<br/>I’m watching them. He is so awkward but I guess that chick digs it. She also orders him a beer. I think he will be fine.</p><p>“Hey.” I hear behind me. I turn around. There is standing this tall guy with quite longer black hair and really blue eyes. I quickly turn to Cas to see if he’s paying any attention to us and then say “Hi.” Guy looks at Cas “Your friend?”<br/>“Yes, he’s trying to get that chick.” I say and proudly smile at Cas. Something deep inside me hurts. “What about you? Any date here?” He asks and I think he winks at me. “Unfortunately, no.” I say. He sits on the chair, where Cas was sitting a while ago. “What a coincidence. Me neither.” I smile at him after he says that. “I’m Dean.”<br/>“Dave.” he says. I turn to Cas again. “Don’t worry about him. I’m sure he will be fine.” Yes, he will be fine.</p><p>We talk for a while before he says “Do you want to go over to my place?”<br/>“Sure.”</p><p>
  <strong>Cas</strong>
</p><p>“But he couldn’t understand that I want to have a dog.” She says really loudly. She seems really great. But she is really loud and mad when she drinks.<br/>I turn to see how is Dean doing but he’s not there. I have no idea when he left or why. Maybe he left with a girl.<br/>“You seems really sad. Are you okay?” She asks. “I’m fine.” I lie. She looks at me with this suspicious look. “I’m not fine actually.” I say. “I know. What is it?”<br/>“I’m in love.” I say. She smiles at me. “Don’t take it personally but not with you.” I say hoping she won’t be mad. “I can see that. You’ve been so… I don’t know. But it’s pretty obvious. So, who is it?”</p><p>“It’s a really close friend. We know each other for some time but I’ve never had the chance or courage to tell him.” I say. “Oh, it’s him?” she asks. I’m much better with human emotions but I can’t really see how she feels about that. “I mean, it’s okay that it’s a boy. Does he know?” she asks.<br/>“His brother found out because apparently it’s really obvious. But that guy doesn’t know I guess.” She looks at me pretty sadly. “Is he okay with you being in love with his brother?”<br/>“I’m not that sure.” I say. I honestly don’t know. He seems so weird about it no matter what he says. He also don’t want me to tell him because no one really knows how he will react.”<br/>“Does your friend like you?” she asks after a minute of quiet.<br/>“I think so. I think he would die for me. And I mean it literally.” I say. There was so many times we almost died for each other. Including Sam. I think both of them like me a lot. Probably more than we all know. “You should tell him.”<br/>“What?” I ask her just to repeat the sentence I heard clearly the first time. “I think that you should tell him. If he really likes you, he would be okay with it even if he wouldn’t love you.”<br/>“Are you sure?” I ask her one last time. “Yes.”<br/>“But I have no idea where he is. He was here a few minutes ago.” I say looking around to find him.<br/>“Is he that guy who dragged you to me?” she asks and I simply say “Yes.”<br/>“Well, go find him then.” I drink what’s left of my beer and with her wishing me good luck I leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>